


Against the World

by AminoAssids



Category: 2NE1, Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminoAssids/pseuds/AminoAssids
Summary: G-Dragon tries to save the love of his life, CL, from Ash Stymest and YG's foul deal forcing her to sleep with Ash in order to keep her career going and to make her dream of writing songs and performing come true.





	1. The Contract

Her eyes spoke so much sadness recently. She wasn't the happy CL he used to see, she was less jolly, she smiles but he can still see the cracks of her heart through her eyes. Ji Yong came to visit CL at her house offering her a bottle of wine and a warm company.

He rang the doorbell, she closed the folder of the document she was reading to check on the unexpected visitor.

"G?!" She uttered in surprise as soon as she opened the door. "Hey." He grinned and flashed the bottle of wine. "Oh my God, come in!" She cheered seeming so happy to have him around.

"What brought you here? What's the occasion?" She headed to the kitchen to offer him some drinks. "Nothing. Can't I drop by my friend's house?" He replied. "Well, you didn't call me." She retorted and handed him a glass of apple juice.

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been quiet recently." He remarked. "Oh," she chuckled. "You like anything? Sandwich? Cake? I have chocolate one on the fridge?" She offered.

He got intrigued with the folder lying on the coffee table as he sat at the couch. "Yea, I'd like that." He answered and opened the folder to check on the document inside it.

_YG Entertainment_

It's headline says it was an offer from YG. He quietly read the document as CL prepared the cake for her visitor.

"You doing anything tonight?" She asked from a distance. "Well, nothing much." He continued reading through.

She placed the flower icing on his slice hoping he'll love it. She loves seeing him smile, he has always been a special man to him and he always treated her like she was special to him as well. They were like lovers except that they never really had the guts to confess to each other.

She walked to the living room and saw G-Dragon quietly sitting on the couch looking astonished, his hands together and his head resting on it.

"Here's your dessert." She happily served, he remained silent.

"Ji? You okay?" She worried. He looked up to her with so much questions in his head.

He took the folder, "what's this about?" He asked.

The bright smile on her face turned into a dark anxiety. She took it from his grip, "that's nothing." She replied and hid it on one of the drawers nearby.

"It's just some contract—"  
"From YG. I read it." He interrupts making her feel doomed.

"Yes." She nodded, almost out of breath.

She knew it would alarm him and she didn't want to make him worry about her at all. Her problems are not his, she always tell herself. She didn't want to bring him burden.

"Come on, eat your cake." She tried to shift the topic out of the contract.

"What does the _arranged deal with Ash Stymest_ mean in that contract?" He interrogated but she refused to answer.

"Tell me it's not what I'm thinking it is." He followed. She looked away to hide her eyes glistening.

"CL." He demanded for an answer. She scoffed, "I don't know. How am I suppose to know what you're thinking?" She replied. "I'm not a mind reader, Ji. Now drink your juice and enjoy this cake." She replied.

"Tell me, CL!" His voice slightly raised stunning her.

"I know how crazy Ash is about you and I know you don't like him." He wanted her to confess, he had a hint.

"Ji, let it go." She pleaded with a aching breath.

"Chae, stop lying to me." He begged, "you're not signing it, are you?" He refused to move on.

She was speechless for a moment, she could hear the frustration in his voice. He hated how YG is giving her such foul deal just to keep her career going.

"No." She uttered in a stern voice. "Can we not talk about it—"

"No," he interjects.  
"Fine. What do you wanna know?" She gave in, he demanded for her complete honesty.

"What does that deal mean? What does Ash want from you?" He bombarded her with questions. She looked away, his guess of what it was was actually right.

"Tell me, CL! Is he taking advantage of you? Is he using YG to get you? You're not signing that contract—"

"I am!" She yelled, "I am signing it, Ji!" She began to burst into tears. "And no, I don't like Ash, I never did! I don't want to sign that stupid contract but I have no choice!" She cried. "I want to keep making music, I want to write my own songs, release my albums, go on tour and I can't get all of that if I won't bite to this." She broke down next to his eyes.

His heart broke with how helpless CL came next to him. He wanted to give Ash a straight jab on the face after knowing about the deal. He wanted to hurt everyone who makes CL helpless.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, she swiftly resisted to be within his arms.

"No, don't do that." She pleaded. "You don't have to sign that contract, I can help you—"

"Oh really? What can you do? Huh?" She pushed him away feeling so humiliated but even Ji Yong didn't know the answer to it, he didn't know how to help her.

"We can find a way. Come on, Chae. Look at me. I can still go on tour, write my own songs, I can help—"

"That's you, Ji! I'm not you. We're different, we're not the same!" She retorted. "You know to yourself that you can't help me. You can't go against YG. What are you gonna do? Sink with me? You're not gonna let that happen." She added.

Her sniffling was the only sound left in the room as he bowed his head in silence. He didn't have plans for her yet and how to help her but he couldn't just let her sign that foul contract.

"If I have to, I will." He uttered with a cracking voice. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him, "are you insane? Why are you gonna do that?" She grumbled.

He reached for her hand and held it weakly, "because I can't let them treat you that way. It's unfair. You don't deserve it." He explained vaguely.

She took her hands off his grip in disapproval. "This is my problem, Ji, not yours. Let me do it my way—"

As soon as she turned away, he pulled her by her arm and embraced her tightly in his arms. She felt so weak standing close to him, she could hear his heartbeats as her head rested on his chest.

"Stop it." She uttered weakly though she didn't mean it.

He hugged her tighter countering her resistance.

Soon then, they slowly broke from the hug. He slid his hands toward her hands.

"Please don't do this. Don't sign it." He begged. She thought he was able to let it go but his begging just makes it harder for her to make a decision.

"Stop—"  
"Please, Chae."  
"Ji, stop it."  
"Chae, don't sign it."  
"No."  
"I'll help you."  
"You can't. Stop."  
"Chae, I love you."

He confessed and begged her to listen. She looked at him in deep shock, her heart breaking into pieces when she heard him profess his love for her.

"I love you so much. I always did." He followed making it all harder for her because she also did.

"No." She refused to accept it. "Chae, please just listen—"

"Stop it, Ji!" She yelled in full anger in her voice. "You're insane! You're not saying all of that now! Get out!" She pushed him away.

"CL, please—"  
"Get out! Leave!" She pushed him out and shut the door next to his face.

"Chae, please. Don't do this." He cried wanting to save the love of his life from the shit of their industry. "CL!" He kept slamming the door making the security of the residence be forced to bring him out.

She pressed her back against the door and broke down alone. It breaks her that she had to take the foul offer and break Ji Yong's heart at the same time. It was too much for her to take. She deeply loved G-Dragon and it's breaking her that she had to know he felt the same that moment when she had no choice but to reject him because of the contract.

_To be continued..._

 


	2. A Special Night

Weeks gone by, Jiyong haven't seen CL since they had a confrontation at her place. He didn't want to nag her either considering she has so many things in mind. Until one day, he finally crossed paths with her at YGE.

 

Their eyes met but CL chose to continue walking ahead to where she was going. Jiyong looked at her with so much desire to pull her away as she walked side by side with YG and Ash Stymest but he didn't want to make a scene and a scandal especially with YG in his bailiwick — it would be a bad move.

 

Hence, he had no choice but to watch CL walk away. He headed to the studio for his scheduled dance practice as he waits for her meeting to be over which ended after about two hours.

 

Jiyong finished the last round of his practice before he rushed out to check on CL. "Hey, is YG still there?" He asked Laurie. "Oh, nobody's in there. They actually left few minutes ago." She replied.

 

"Have you seen CL?" He asked. "She left with YG and the white guy earlier." She answered.

 

Jiyong hated to miss the chance to speak to her right away. "Thanks." He replied and decided to head to CL's place after his schedules.

 

She sighed as she sat beside Harin, her sister at the couch. "You're really auditioning at Big Hit?" She asked after having an argument with her little sister about the labels she is considering for her music career. "No, I changed my mind." Harin replied. CL looked at her confused, "what do you mean you changed your mind?" She asked.

 

"I want to be on YG Entertainment." Harin retorted. "Are you out of your mind?" She responded with a sound of disapproval. "You know it's a hard life on YG. Come on, Harin—"

 

"I know, unnie. I can manage." She replied confidently, aware of how the label works. CL began blabbering about the consequences of her choice trying to discourage Harin from choosing YGE over Big Hit but she seemed to be firm with her decision.

 

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. Harin rushed towards the door to check on who it was.

 

"Unnie!" She shouted. "Who is it?" CL asked. "It's Jiyong. He's looking for you." She replied.

 

She was startled to see him at their place again and she knew he is there to speak to her again after he saw her with YG and Ash earlier that day.

 

Harin headed back to the living room.

 

"Chae." Ji greeted her as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked after giving him a welcoming hug.

 

He remained blue, "can we talk?" He asked.

 

CL turned and peeked inside to check on Harin. "Hold on." She told GD and headed inside to get her coat.

 

"You lock the doors. I'll just talk to Ji." She mumbled to her sister before she went back to GD. "Okay." Harin nodded and wondered why they seem to be so serious.

 

"Can we talk somewhere else? Harin's here." She requested. "Okay, how about my place?" He asked, CL agreed.

 

GD welcomed her inside his condominium unit — about 15 minutes away from her house — and offered her a drink before the silence swarmed them.

 

"So..." CL broke the awkward silence. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

 

"You know what it is," he replied. "You were with YG and Ash earlier." She was silenced for a moment.

 

"Chae—"

 

CL began chuckling confusing him. "Ji..." she uttered and continued chuckling. "Yes. I was with them, you saw me. Now what?" She replied. "The contract." He remarked — still confused why she is laughing.

 

She looked away and took a sip of her wine. "I didn't take it." She informed him briefly.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked liking what he hears but intrigued of what happened.

 

"I didn't take it. I didn't sign it." She clarified. She didn't want him to worry so much about her and she knew it would be something he would love to hear.

 

A sight of relief appeared on his face. "Oh my God." He blissed. "Oh my— Chae." He gave her a big hug and kissed her temple.

 

He couldn't express how happy and relieved he was. She was equally happy to see him smile.

 

GD settled down beside her, "so what happened earlier?" He asked. "Well, I just turned them down face to face." She replied.

 

"Ah! You bad girl." He cheered.

 

"How can I take it?" She chuckled. "You didn't want me to take it. I mean, who makes GD sad? Huh?" She pinched his cheeks.

 

"Yeah. Really? Huh?" They laughed together.

 

"But you know the truth, Chae." He expressed as their laughters faded. She looked at him attentively, he carefully held her hand. "I just don't want them to put you under their hands. I care for you." He explained.

 

A small smile grew on her lips, "I know, Ji." She replied softly. "And I appreciate that." She followed as she reciprocated the grip on his hand.

 

He looked at her, he couldn't help but feel weak. Her soft features, her face, her sad eyes, her silk skin — it all makes him get down on his knees.

 

She remained silent as it sank to her how sincere he was with his concern for her. He held her hand and placed her palms flat on his face.

 

She was rendered speechless. GD is starting to breakdown in front of her. "Please don't do that." She hated to see him get weak because of her. He shook his head, he couldn't stop himself. He is vulnerably in love with her and he couldn't get his way out.

 

"Come on, Ji. Let's not cry here." She cheered but her eyes started to glisten as she watched his eyes get wet.

 

"I love you." He professed with a cracking voice. She didn't know what to say.

 

"Why do I love you so much?" He chuckled as he cried.

 

"You're crazy." She pinched his cheek. "Yeah? I am?" He chuckled.

 

She wiped his tears off his cheek and cupped his face to make him look straight into her eyes. "Stop crying!" She playfully scolded him.

 

"I don't like seeing you cry. You don't look good like that." She teased. He chuckled, "you're a dork, Chae."

 

"Awh! I'm a dork? How dare you?" She retorted and tried to twist his ear. "Stop!" He playfully resisted. "No! You just called me a dork!" She played and continued trying to twist his ear. "Stop, Chae– you— No! Stop—" they drowned in laughters.

 

"If you don't stop I swear—"

"No, I wont!"

"Chae—

"Come here!"

"CL—"

"No!"

 

In resistance he pushed her down to the couch, she had a grip on his arm causing him to fall down with her at the sofa.

 

She squealed as they fell down together laughing. "Oh my God!" They cackled. "You're so clumsy!" He laughed.

 

Suddenly, it sank to them how their bodies laid close to each other as he fell on top of her. Their laughters faded, GD gazed into her face and appreciated every edge of her features.

 

She felt frozen, she couldn't move her body — she liked being close to him, she liked being **THAT** close to him.

 

Jiyong slowly leaned towards her aiming for her lips yet giving her ample time to push him away incase she doesn't like what he was planning to do but she remained still until his lips landed on her soft lips.

 

They were both left breathless as their lips met and when she began to reciprocate his kisses, he knew she already gave him the permission to resume. She slowly draped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as his kisses trailed down to her neck, nuzzling and leaving tender kisses against her skin.

 

Butterflies swarmed his stomach. It took him a while before it sank to him how he is kissing the woman he's been adoring for years now. _I am kissing Lee Chaerin. Is this even real?_ He asked himself but it was really happening.

 

He broke from the kiss and softly whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Chae." He whispered. A smile bloomed on her lips before she pulled him back to resume their kiss turning it into a more intensified exchange.

 

His hands wandered across her body, traced the curves of her body that a lot of people long for but it was only him that she allowed to touch her in such way.

 

She trusted him, she appreciated him, she found home in him. If there is any man whom she wants to take her innocence, it would be Kwon Jiyong.

 

And he had it on that special night.

 

_To be continued..._


	3. Unworthy

Jiyong woke up with a smile on his lips as he recalled every detail about CL. The light blinded his eyes for a moment as he opened it. He rolled over but saw the other side of the bed empty.

He looked around the room wondering where CL was. He wore back his clothes and headed outside the room but the whole place was empty.

He sat at the edge of the bed anxiously wondering why she left without a notice. He glanced at the clock atop the bedside table — 12:33PM.

He headed to the shower for a hot bath as he thought about Chaerin.

_Is she mad? Did she regret what happened last night? What if she thinks I took advantage of her last night? Did I take the signs wrong?_

Questions bombarded his head. He dialed her number up after he took a bath but she wasn't picking up at all, neither did she respond to his texts.

He suddenly remembered that today is her contract with YGE's official expiration date.

_Maybe she's in the office? Maybe she's working and busy that's why she can't pick up the calls and texts._

He tried to convince himself.

He rushed to YGE for his scheduled practice and searched for CL across the building.

"Have you seen CL?" He asked everyone but nobody saw her around.

He dialed Dara in desperation to know where CL was. She swiftly picked up.

"Anyeong, Ji." She answered.   
"Hey! Yeah. Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you saw CL today?" He asked.   
"Chae? No. Why?"  
"Oh, I was calling her earlier but she wasn't picking up. I thought you might see her today?" He replied. Dara checked on her calendars.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she returned to the call. "Isn't her flight today?"

"Flight? Where?" Jiyong asked.

"To Las Vegas? She signed the new contract with Stymest right?" Dara recalled oblivious of the further details of the contract.

"No, that can't be. She told me she didn't sign it." He refused to believe.

Dara wondered if she was the one outdated or if he was, "really?" She ran out of words but she was certain CL's online calendar is linked to her phone and she once logged it into her phone.

"Well her calendars say it's her flight today at 4." She informed him.

Jiyong's ground shook as he heard the news. He glanced at his phone's clock.

3:42PM

"Thank you, gotta go." He panicked and hung up the call.

It will take him 30 minutes before he arrives to the airport to stop CL from leaving, it was unlikely but then he still tried.

As he drove by towards the airport, his chest pounded loudly worrying if he wouldn't be able to catch CL before she leaves. _Did she lie to me_? He asked himself after recalling her telling him she didn't sign it. _Then why is she leaving to Las Vegas now? Why didn't she tell me? Is this the reason why she left me without a notice_?

He struggled to figure out what was happening but his overflowing emotions just made it harder for him to think about it thoroughly.

CL kept her earphones on as she waited for the last few minutes before he flight. She distracted herself from the emotions she was feeling for Jiyong that holds her back by listening to her own written songs that craves to be released for her fans.

Suddenly, her song "Against the World" played next. She recalled how she wanted it to be sung by her and GD. A slightly similar song to his R.O.D. She smiled weakly as she thought of him.

The memories of him kissing her and touching her flashed at the back of her head. The way he wrapped his arms around her, the way he looked into her eyes that night, the way he asked permission, she knew it was just the right choice that she gave herself to him. He was a gentleman, a worthy man — way worthy than Ash who uses his power and influence to force her to be with him.

_I'm sorry, Ji._

She whispered inside her head.

 _I had to lie to you_.

She bowed her head as she headed towards her seat inside the plane.

She already made up her mind. She has to go after her dreams even if it means that she has to be under Ash's hands for a while. She didn't want GD to worry about her so she lied to him about not signing the contract. She also didn't want him to stop her anymore.

She sighed heavily as she looked outside through the window of the plane.

Jiyong loved her dearly and she felt it. She felt every bit of his love with that one night that she spent with him. It was enough to keep her going. She loved him too but she didn't feel very worthy of him that she had to sacrifice her love for Kwon Jiyong.

_You'll find someone better, Ji. I' not worthy of your love. I'm selfish and soon then, I'll be tainted with the shits of our world. If we're lucky enough, maybe we'll cross our paths again. I hope you still feel the same about me..._

She wiped her tears and closed her eyes.

_To be continued..._

 


	4. Corrupted

The flight lasted for about 14 hours before CL was able to arrive in Las Vegas and visit her honorary apartment in the area where she can stay during her career journey in Hollywood.

YG immediately communicated with her as soon as she settled down and contacted their contact person to assist her during her early stay there. Her first week became extremely packed up. Her foreign handler filled her schedules with dance practices, television guestings, studio visits where she was able to personally meet international handlers and managers and even introduce herself to some hollywood artists like Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Madonna, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry and so many more. Some of them expressed their interest in collaborating with her as well bringing so much hype and thrill to CL, herself.

As her first week passed by, she felt so hopeful and enlightened. Her start was very bright that she didn't regret taking the opportunity of working in hollywood and taking the risk despite her stable career in South Korea.

During her second week's early days, she was able to promote her singles, Hello Bitches, The Baddest Female, MTBD and she signed a contract to sing My Little Pony's soundtrack song titled "No Better Feelin'." It was a really widely open door that welcomed her to a new path. She continued working on her song compositions for her upcoming album as YG promised in the contract she signed with him. Her stay was impeccable. She stayed there for about two weeks but it felt like forever especially that she was so inspired to write music and perform on stage on a daily basis.

There is not a single day that she didn't think of GD as well. She sighed and wished he could come with her and see her reach for her dreams.

It's been an hour since CL spoke to Dara over the phone while she was resting alone at her apartment after her long tiring dance practice at the studio. She shared her experiences and stories to her with so much thrill in her chest.

"How's Jiyong?" CL asked. "Oh? You don't talk to him anymore? He's fine. He was looking for you when you left Korea." She shared, CL exhaled heavily feeling guilty for Jiyong.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell him. How is he doing?" She asked. "Well, he's fine. I think he's busy with BIGBANG's dance practices." She replied.

A weak knock was heard on CL's apartment's front door. "Unnie, wait. Someone's on the door. I'll call you back." She hung up and opened the door.

In front of her was a cold looking man with tattoos in his arms, she could sniff the smell of cigarette on his clothes — it was Ash Stymest.

Her limbs froze as she looked at him and his unexpected visit brought her so much anxiety.

"Ash." She uttered.

He looked at her with a smirk as his eyes feasted on her body covered with her light pink satin night dress — looking at her from head to toe, "mind inviting me in?" He asked.

She gulped and hesitantly invited him in. "No, uhm. Sure. Come in." She stuttered as her chest began to pound harshly.

He stood comfortably at the couch and looked at her with such lust in his gaze. She began to feel conscious but she didn't want him to notice that.

"You want anything? Coffee? Juice? Sandwich. Wait, I'll get some for you." She offered to avoid the awkward silence and distract herself from his lewd stares. She rushed to her room and wore her night robe to cover her body before she went to the kitchen to prepare a glass of iced tea.

She nervously served the beverage to him. His eyebrows furrowed, he scoffed not saying any word. CL was intrigued by his response.

After taking a gulp of his drink, he strode towards her and played with her hair.

"Why did you put on this?" He referred to her robe.

She took a step away from him and chuckled anxiously, "I, it was cold. I felt cold." She stammered.

He didn't have much emotion on his face, she struggled to figure out his real mood but all she knows is that she's uncomfortable having him around.

"Are you scared?" He asked. "No. Why would I be?" She swiftly replied, regretting how it made her look so nervous. He flashed a side smile, he was liking how nervous she was around him. "You look scared." He insisted and walked towards her.

He stroked her hair and gazed into her face, "God, CL," he expressed. "You're so beautiful." He followed.

She panted heavily, "thank you." She replied awkwardly.

He kept his eyes on her face as his hand went down to unknot her robe. "What are you doing—"

"Ssh." He smirked, "I don't like your robe." He continued taking it off her.

His eyes twinkled as it feasted on her curvy body in nothing but her satin night dress.

Her chest pounded loudly, she looked away as it started to sink into her how that night might be the night she's been afraid of coming.

He moved closer to her and began sniffing her wavy hair and silk soft skin that smelled like her favorite vanilla perfume. She felt his hot breaths against her neck urging her to minutely move away from him.

He grabbed the arch of her back and pulled her body close to him, she gasped softly. He chuckled in thrill, "sweet girl." He whispered with a raspy voice.

She placed her hands on his chest to slightly keep a distance between their torsos but he kept pulling her closer and she was to weak to even resist his forces.

"Hey." She uttered trying to stop him. "What?" He looked at her with his eyes filled with desire to own her.

He smiled and resumed ghosting her neck. She began to weakly push him away as she tilted oppositely to keep his lips from touching her skin.

He countered her weak resistance but then it swiftly consumed his patience.

His grip on her upper arm tightened urging her to groan. "Stop resisting!" He grumbled. "We don't have to do this." She indirectly requested.

He looked away looking annoyed before gripping harder on her arm. "You signed the contract, CL. You remember that you're under my hands." He remarked and wantonly kissed her in the lips.

She forced herself to try to reciprocate his actions but she didn't feel like herself, it was against her will. She pushed him away and tried to get off his grip.

He grumpily pulled her arm pulling her back in resistance then he pulled her hair, she groaned soundly.

"Where are you going, huh?" He sounded displeased. "I can't do it." She mewled.

"What? I can't hear you." He replied.

"I can't do it. I can't do this." She repeated hoping he would listen.

He scoffed, "God, CL. You have no idea how much that turns me on."

She looked at him astonished — _wrong move, CL_.

Once again, she tried to run away but he was just too strong for her to resist. He pulled her back and slammed her face.

"Ugh!" She groaned in shock. There's never in her life that she met a man who could hit her that way. He was violent.

As he witnessed her in the state of shock, he pulled her roughly and pinned her helplessly on the couch.

"Ash!" She called out but he decided to stop listening.

"Ash, please. No." She begged as his hungry kisses swarmed her neck, his grips choked her wrists, his kisses trailed down to her chest. He forced to kiss her tender lips that felt numb as he brushed his lips against hers roughly like he was too eager to take her.

Tears ran down her face as she helplessly get taken advantage of. She felt so violated, she wanted to run but he won't let her, she wanted to save herself but she knows she have no other choice but to submit.

He unfairly holds a big part of her forcing her to do everything that pleases him. She didn't have much choice but to remain silent even after Ash corrupted her over and over whenever he wants to. He didn't care if she declines to give him permission, he was insensitive and was filled with perversion towards her.

_To be continued..._

 


End file.
